Tiny Toon Adventures: It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special VHS 1996
Opening Preview *Looney Tunes/Animaniacs/Pinky and the Brain/Tiny Toon Adventures FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Warner Home Video - A Time Warner Entertainment Company Opening Logos (cont.) * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment · A Time Warner Entertainment Company Opening Credits * "Tiny Toon Adventures: It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special" * Written by: Sherri Stoner & Deanna Oliver * Storyboard by: Mike Gerard, Neal Sternecky, Byron Vaughns, Kathy Carr * Produced by: Tom Ruegger & Sherri Stoner * Directed by: Jon McClenahan Ending Credits * Music by: Richard Stone * Theme by: Bruce Broughton * Additional Direction: Michael Gerard, Byron Vaughns, Rich Arons * Supervising Film Editor: Joe Gall * Story Editors: Tom Ruegger, Sherri Stoner * Casting & Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Starring the Voices of: ** Tress MacNeille as Babs ** John Kassir as Buster ** Joe Alaskey as Plucky ** Danny Cooksey as Montana Max ** Dan Castelanetta as Harvey ** Tony Pope as God ** Cree Summer as Elmyra ** Don Messick as Hamton ** Kath Souci as Sneezer ** Frank Welker as Furrball ** Rob Paulsen as Arnold ** Gail Matthius as Shirley ** Greg Burson as Porky ** Valri Bromfield as Fran ** Maurice LaMarche as the Parum Pum Man * Additional Storyboard: Ed Baker, Tony Craig * Layout: Tammy Daniel-Biske, Stan Fukouoka * Model Design: Arland Barron, Hyunsook Cho, Susan Crossley * Key Animation: Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone, Al Chiarito, Mark Hanley, Jon McClenahan, David March, Todd Myers, Jeff Siergey, Neal Sternecky, Kirk Tingblad, Rodney Tirey, James Tucker, John Williamson, Perry Zombolas * Assistant Animation: Marybeth Bellon, Tod Carter, Cindy Crowell, Maria Gilles, Mike Medynsky, John Morfoot, Mark Murphy, Jim Peebles, Wendy Price, David Pryor, Jim Richardson, Lauren Seeley, Mark Sieka, Joe Szwajkowski · Rainbow Animation, Korea * Background Color Design: Joe Denton, Flamarion Ferreira, Michael Lowery, Rolando Oliva, Jeff Richards * Camera Service: Rainbow Animation Group * Key Background Design: Daniel McHugh, Leandro Martinez * Background Paint: Mike Medynsky, Kurt Mitchell * Animation Checking: Lisa Clarizio, Rodney Whitham * Series Character Design: Ken Boyer, Alfred Gimeno * Series BG Color Design: Brian Sebern, Kathryn Yelsa * Copying & Shipping: Carlton Batten, Ana Durand * Main Title Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co. * Linetest: Kinetics * Color Key: Bunny Munns * Model Mark-Up: Jean DuBois, Gina Evans, Lisa Leonardi, Valerie Walker * Ink and Paint: Kim Dahl, Dawn Dunlop, Staci Gleed, Robin Kane, Kathlyn Kephart, Eric Nordberg · Rainbow Animation Group * Post Production Supervisor: Joe Sandusky * Animation Checker: Howard Schwartz * Film Editors: Al Breitenbach, Kelly Ann Foley, Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen * Sound Reading: Bradley Carow, Denise Whitfield * Videotape Supervision: Jay Weinman, Scott Williams * Sound Services Provided by: Monterey Post Production * Re-Recording Mixer: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. * Sound Effects: Russell Brower, Robert Hargreaves * Dialogue Editing: Mark Keatts, Aaron King * Music Editing: Patricia Carlin for Triad Music, Inc. * Post Production Facilities: The Post Group, Soundcastle/PostModern * Voice Recording Studio: Soundcastle Studios · Harry Andronis - Engineer, Andy King - 2nd Engineer * Laboratory Services: CFI * Negative Cutting: Mary Nelson Duerrstein * Production Assistants: Kathryn Page, Richard Freeman, Geno DuBois, Dustin Foster, Ken Fredrich, Betty Jean Hughes * Amblin · Story Editor: Doug Wood * Production Administrator: Glen Gagnon * Recording Administrator: Leslie Lamers * Animation Supervisors: Ron Fleischer, Chris McClenahan, Marty Lennon, Kathy McClenahan * Animation Services: StarToons * Production Manager: Barbra J. Ebel * Production Supervision: Ken Duer, Barbara Simon Dierks, Liza-Ann Warren * Production Management: Tim Sarnoff * Executive in Charge of Production: Jean MacCurdy * Stop Watching These Credits and Go Buy us a really nice gift! * Production Executives: Kathleen Kennedy, Frank Marshall * Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg * © 1992 Warner Bros. · All Rights Reserved * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * "Tiny Toon Adventures" the Tiny Toon Adventures characters, names, and allr ealted incidia and trademarks of Warner Bros. Inc. Closing Logos * Amblin Entertainment * Warner Bros. Television Distribution · A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:1996 Category:VHS Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Warner Home Video